Go For It! The Planet Namek (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Bulma is flying a little plane, with Kame-Sen'nin, Chi-Chi, and Karin in tow. Karin says it's a little more to the left, and that Goku and everyone else are below that light up ahead (referring to Vegeta's Power Ball). Chi-Chi starts choking Karin and asking whether Gohan is alive, but Karin can only say that he probably is. Chi-Chi doesn't like this answer, and Kame-Sen'nin says he's concerned about the five ki he senses, since they are all very faint. Karin says even the Saiyan is on the verge of death, though. Vegeta's space pod arrives at the battlefield and then lands a few feet from Vegeta. Vegeta struggles to crawl over to it, while Kuririn realizes that this is his spaceship and starts to get up. Kuririn then spots Yajirobe's sword, and creeps over towards Vegeta with it. Kaiō seems pleased with the events, because of all the wrongs this Saiyan has done, but he cryptically says that this isn't the root of the evil... Vegeta makes it over to his ship, and Kuririn comes up from behind with the sword. "This is revenge for everyone you've killed...!!" Kuririn prepares to strike, but then someone yells, "Please wait!!!!" It was Goku, and he spoke it directly to Kuririn's heart. Kuririn wonders aloud what's going on, and Goku explains that he can't speak out loud. Then he asks Kuririn to please let Vegeta go, as his one request. Kuririn objects, since he's killed their friends, and planned on killing everyone in the world. Kuririn believes he's sure to return once he's recovered, and Goku says "probably". Kuririn tells him it's a big mistake if he thinks this guy will have a change of heart like Piccolo did. Goku knows Vegeta's incredibly strong, but can't help thinking that it'll be a waste for him to die. Goku had intended to train to his limits under Kaiō, but Vegeta turned out to be much greater than him. Fighting with Vegeta made Goku somehow excited, like when he fought Piccolo. He knows that this enjoyment is a bad habit, and attributes it to his Saiyan nature. Goku insists that next time he'll definitely surpass Vegeta and defeat him. "I know it's a mistake, but please...! For me, and me alone, please allow this...!!" Kuririn bows his head, and then slowly drops Yajirobe's sword. Then he perks up and says how the Earth sort of owes Goku this request after all the things he's done, and he tells Goku to kick his ass next time. Vegeta, now fully in his ship, tells them to be prepared, as there won't be a miracle next time. Then he blasts off. Kuririn walks over and picks up Gohan, who's still passed out. And Yajirobe gathers himself together and says, "That dumbass... Why didn't he finish him off...!" Goku apologizes to Kuririn, but he says it's nothing, and brings up that they might be able to bring everyone back to life. Meanwhile, Bulma and co.'s little plane arrives and starts to land.